Muradin
Muradin is a Melee Warrior hero from the Warcraft universe. It is possible for new players to obtain Muradin for free after completing the Tutorial. Background Once a mentor to Prince Arthas, Muradin was unable to prevent him from becoming the Lich King. After recovering from a mild case of amnesia, he is now the leader of the Bronzebeard clan post the "diamond-ization" of his brother, King Magni. Gameplay Summary Muradin is a sturdy and durable Warrior, with a very agressive gameplay style with hard engage initiations. His kit features a lot of disruption, with reliable slows and stuns. He also counts on his trait, , to give him bonus health regeneration outside of combat. Because of this, he excels at skirmishes by going in and out of combat at ease thanks to his great mobility, something rare for a Warrior. Overall, Muradin fits in most team compositions given his fantastic versatility and adaptability; he can be built as either a Main Tank to maximize his durability, or as a Bruiser, to allow him to become a dangerous duelist. Strengths *Very high durability. *Great peeling potential. *Can be talented as Main Tank or a Bruiser. *Exceptional crowd control with and , which are both fantastic pressure tools, allowing Muradin to stick to his opponents. * is a great mobility maneuver that allows Muradin to reposition himself, wheter to dive inside the enemy backline, to flee from a dangerous situation, or to provide protection to his team by leaping in front of dangerous skillshots to soak their damage. * provides Muradin with one of the best self-sustains in the game, as he can simply retreat to safety and have his health to quickly replenish. **Can be further improved by the level 1 talent . * provides Muradin a massive health boost, making him even harder to take down. * is very effective to isolate enemies and take down specific targets, as well giving an additional peeling tool to Muradin. *Has access to . Weaknesses *Considerable high mana usage. *Limited waveclear. * requires practice to use and aim. * will only heal Muradin out of after not taking damage for a few moments, which is not possible during Team Fights. **Additionally, damage-over-time effects delay the activation of Second Wind. * can sometimes mess up setups if not properly used. Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds *Main Tank Build: *Bruiser Build: Tips *Muradin can take a beating, so don’t be afraid to ruffle a few feathers. outputs damage when Muradin lands. Feel free to use the ability as a way to engage opponents. * is great for knocking opponents away from your squishy teammates, like Valla or Tyrande. Feel free to use Haymaker as a means of buying teammates more time around tributes. *Muradin’s Combat Trait, , can be instrumental in a long team fight around the shrines on Dragon Shire. Dish out your damage, walk away, allow Second Wind to activate, then dive back in for the killing blow! Matchups Pairings Stuns and slows make Chromie a very happy gnome. Providing some frontline support and locking targets down for Chromie’s deadly damage combos, Muradin is a wonderful ally to the mage. In a similar fashion to Diablo, Muradin can be sticky and reliably stun opponents alongside Tyrande. Effective against The frequency of Muradin’s Stuns can interrupt and , reducing D.Va’s ability to make an impact during team fights. Muradin brings pretty much everything to the table that Ragnaros doesn’t want in an opponent - a Movement Speed Slow, Attack Speed Slow, Stun, and potential huge knockback in Haymaker. Muradin has no problem making sure that Ragnaros doesn’t get to stick on the targets that he wants to kill, as well as enabling his team to get the jump on Ragnaros should he ever be even slightly out of position. Effective foes Skins ;Mountain King (base) ;Lord :To siege Icecrown, the Ashen Verdict forged the most powerful armors crafted by man... Meanwhile, Muradin stole a Ymirjar Lord's armor, and kicked everyone's arse. ;Magni :It was hard for Magni to swallow his pride and accept Moira as member of the Council of Three Hammers, but he knew his deceased brother Muradin would have wanted peace in Ironforge. ;Kandy King :Oh sure, you say you want to be King of Kandy Mountain...but the second a Gummy Dragon shows up, you'll be fleeing to Sugar Plum Valley like the rest. Heavy is the head that wears the cupcake crown. :Features themed abilities. ;Maraudin' :Based in the Kel-Morian Combine, Three Hammer Securities employs the boldest and baddest mercenaries in the sector. Give them a call when you need to put someone in a world of hurt. :This skin is related to the StarCraft themed-skins. Features replaced voice-over, themed abilities, themed animations and themed mount. Development Muradin was conceived within the first two years of the game's development.2016-11-21, BlizzCon 2016 Heroes of the Storm Deep Dive Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2016-11-21 In the 2010 Blizzard DotA mod, Muradin had great resilience and had a short range attack. He benefited from strength items. As a unit, his abilities bore resemblance to those of the Warcraft III mountain king, though his model was a modification of the marauder from StarCraft II.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-10-24. BlizzCon 2010 StarCraft II Art Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-10-26. *In this version, he had the following stats: **Attack: 2 **Life: 5 **Abilities: 4.5 **Speed: 1 *And the following abilities: **Bash **Storm Bolt **Thunderclap **Adamantium Plating (boosted armor) **War Cry (boosted defense)StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-10-22. BlizzCon 2010 StarCraft II Custom Maps and Editor Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-10-23. **Avatar According to Muradin's lore in this version, after a night of heavy drinking, Muradin awoke to find himself on a transport ship headed for Mar Sara. He subsequently began questing for the right combination of beer that would return him to Ironforge. As of December 2014, the development team felt that Muradin was being overshadowed by other warrior heroes.2014-12-05, HEROES OF THE STORM AMA TRANSCRIPT. Blizzpro, accessed on 2014-12-07 Patch changes * * * * * * * * * * References External links *Muradin at HotS Battle.net *Muradin at WoWWiki Category:Warcraft Category:Heroes Category:Warrior Category:Dwarf Category:Human